(InuYasha x Kagome) Book 2: Kagome And The Sacred Necklace
by 101DragonSlayer
Summary: Kagome and a new group go on a brand new adventure to try and find out why Miko, a very powerful demon, wants the sacred necklace. Kagome is trying to find all ten of the sacred necklaces powers but she realizes that there might be something more to it. Can Kagome find all ten hidden powers, or will she find misfortune? (Inuyasha x Kagome. I do not own InuYasha)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

So I wanted to get this book out as fast as possible!

I just love this series and i'm so glad that you are all loving it too!

I had so many wonderful comments!

 **Summary:**

Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and Rin go on a brand new adventure to try and find out why Miko, a very powerful demon warlock, wants the sacred necklace. On the way, they met new friends and conrads, old enemies, and more. Kagome is trying to find all ten of the sacred necklaces powers but as she learns more about this mysterious necklace, she realizes that there might be something more to it. Can Kagome find all ten hidden powers, or will she find misfortune instead?

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The New Moon**

Recap!

So in the last book Kagome finally gets back to the feudal era only to find out she is having bad dreams about the future. After getting kidnapped by Ryota, the demon god of the underworld, Ryota tries to make her the most powerful demon in the universe by mixing her spiritual power with a new not so balanced demonic energy. Kagome turns demon but is unbalanced, making her a ticking time boom. Masyko, the god of good and evil, finds Kagome and helps her by giving her the sacred necklace of balance and protection, but there a catch. Kagome is protected from Ryota's poison but she has to not feel anger or hatred until she gets the antidote. When InuYasha finds out about this later then he would have hoped, he is not so happy with Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome have to fight their own battles with Ryota to try and protect the other. When Kagome is overwhelmed with hatred and sadness, she turns full demon and tries to kill InuYasha. When she is fighting herself, InuYasha defeats Ryota only to be killed by his beloved once again. Masyko helps them and brings InuYasha back to life. Kagome is guilty about what she did. Kaede tells Kagome she must go check on her family. Not knowing if she will be able to come back, she panics, only find out that InuYasha will be by her sighed no matter what. Kagome and InuYasha find out they can go to and from the feudal era again by the well like they used two. When they get back, Kaede is attacked by Miko, a demon warlock, who is in search of the sacred necklace.

How did he find out about it and why does he want it?

 **...**

They walked over to Kaede's hut to pack up some things for the journey. InuYasha whined about not taking all his ninja food and Kagome tried to explain that there was no room in her bag. After they packed up the bag, they both walked over to Sango and Miroku's house. Kagome explained the situation as InuYasha sulked about leaving so late.

"I'm coming with you!" Shippo yelled as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"No. It's to dangerous for a runt like you." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms and Kagome's backpack sitting beside him. He wanted to carry it for Kagome.

"I'm better now! I went to the demon fox academy. I have so many new things I want to show you Kagome!" He pledged. Kagome sighed.

"Ok. You can come." She finally said, making Shippo jump with joy. She couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Well then, let's go. I want to find him before it gets dark." Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and then sighed.

"Why don't we start tomorrow then? I don't what anything to happen to you when you in you human from." Kagome said as they all started walking.

"No. The quicker we start, the quicker this is all over." InuYasha said as he carried the backpack and started running. Shippo and Kagome sighed again and then ran after him.

 **...**

"Kagome?" Shippo questioned as they ran. They had been running for a long time but stopped because Kagome needed a drink.

"Ya?" She asked as she walked over to her backpack. InuYasha had his arms crossed in annoyance as he leaned against a tree.

"You know how your a half demon like InuYasha know? Your ever the same kind of demon." Kagome looked at him, wondering what he was trying to get to.

"Yes. I know. Why are you asking?" She asked in a questioning tone as she unzipped her bag.

"Well. I was thinking. If you can run like him… and you have strength like him… what other powers do you have? You must have more then those two." He said as he thought. All of a sudden, everyone froze as Kagome's bag started moving. InuYasha pulled Kagome back as he stepped in front, pulling out Tessaiga. He walked closer to the bag and then someone came falling out of the bag.

"Ow." It was Rin. She was lying on her stomach with her head, face down, in the dirt.

"Rin?" Shippo asked in surprise. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and then sighed.

"Rin. I told you to stay in the village." Kagome said as she put a hand up to her forehead. InuYasha put Tessaiga back in its sheath with annoyance.

"Rin. I could have seriously hurt you." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms and looked at her with stern eyes. Rin jumped up to her feet and looked st all of them. They looked annoyed and unhappy with her.

"The only reason why I came was because Kaede told me to." She explained. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, then back at her.

"If she told you to come then why did you hide in my bag?" Kagome asked.

"Well. There's no use on bringing her back." InuYasha said as he looked at Kagome in annoyance.

"We don't have time to bring her back." He said as grabbed the bag. Kagome quickly grabbed a water bottle and closed the bag before InuYasha spilled everything. She looked at him in annoyance.

"Let's go." He said as he put the bag over his shoulder. Kagome sighed as she let Rin climb onto her back.

"So Rin's coming with us now?" Shippo asked as he held on tightly to Kagome's robe. Kagome nodded as they all started to run again. They ran until they lost Miko's sent.

"Dammit!" InuYasha yelled as it started to get dark.

"Let's look for a place to rest the night. A cave or something." Kagome said as she noticed Rin was fast asleep. InuYasha growled but agreed with Kagome. They found a cave tucked into the crany of a cliff side. When they got into the cave, Kagome sat Rin down gently, being careful not to wake her up. Shippo was now fast asleep as well as he cuddled into Rin. Kagome smiled. They looked cute. Kagome then turned around and watched as InuYasha transformed into his human form. He looked angry and annoyed with himself. He was sitting at the front of the cave. Kagome walked over to him and sat down, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Stop being so angry. We have time. We can find him." She said as they watched the sky grow darker. InuYasha sat in his usual dog position in silence. Kagome sighed as she stood up.

"I'm going to get some wood. You stay here and look after Rin and Shippo." She said as she started walking.

"Kagome! It's too dangerous!" InuYasha said as he walked forward towards her. Kagome turned around and looked at him with annoyance.

"I'm a demon now InuYasha. I'm fine. Stay here." She said sternly as she started walking again. She was annoyed at InuYasha for not trusting her new abilities. Though, she didn't know what most of them were. She walked to the trees that were just in front of the cave and started picking up sticks and twigs to start a fire. When she thought she had enough, she headed back to the cave. InuYasha watched her the whole time, making sure nothing happened to her.

"InuYasha. You can't do anything in your form. Just si-" she stopped when she realized what she was going to say. InuYasha stood up in surprise as he backed up. Kagome sighed.

"Just, stay." She said in annoyance. She started a fire and started making food.

*crack* she stood up. InuYasha looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked as he stood up beside her.

"I heard something."

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

So i'm this story there will be a lot of cliffhangers and a lot of questions

left unanswered for book three.

If, after book 3, you want me to continue the series, I will gladly do so.

I would also like to mention that I will be making short stories that eather

go along to this story or are based off the show.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

So in this chapter you meet a totally new Character!

This Character sorta reminds me of the girl, in one

of the first episodes, that hates demons because they killed her family.

she is the one who lives with the "Priest/Monk" demon guy.

The girl from the very first InuYasha human episode?

You Know that girl right?

The annoying one?

Well I promise this girl is not that annoying.

 **I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Strange Girl And A Terrible Outcome**

"Where was it?" InuYasha asked as he walked in front of Kagome getting ready to pull out Tessaiga.

"InuYasha." Kagome sighed.

"Stop." InuYasha turned his head to look at her.

"Let me handle it." Kagome said as she walked in front of him. All of a sudden she heard the sound of a bow and an arrow appeared. Without thinking she grabbed it in mid air without even looking.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, waking up Rin and Shippo. Kagome turned and looked out into the forest. Her demon powers were kicking in. She couldn't hear anyone but the sounds in the forest. Without saying a word, Kagome ran into the forest.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to grab her arm but failed.

 **...**

Kagome ran. She ran until she picked up an unfamiliar scent. She stopped as she slowly looked around, letting her ears guide her movements. She turned and looked at a bush. She started at it.

*Crack* Kagome jumped into the bush, grabbed someone's shirt and ran back to the cave. They were screaming the whole time. Saying "unhand me!" And "die you best!" As they tried to point there bow at her. Kagome quickly grabbed the bow and yanked it out of her hand. She threw the girl in the cave. Everyone stared at Kagome in surprise. Kagome shook her head as she came back to reality.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked as he walked up to Kagome.

"What was what?" She asked back, not knowing what had happened.

"Who is this? When did they get here?" She asked as she pointed at a terrified girl sitting on the ground. Kagome lifted he hand to help her up but noticed there was a bow in her hand.

"Ok. What happened?" Kagome asked as she looked at InuYasha in frustration.

"I don't know! You tell me!" He asked back in confusion.

"Kagome, you were almost shot by an arrow and then you ran out of the cave. Then came back with this girl." Shippo explained as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulders.

"Why did you try and shoot Kagome?" Rin asked the girl who was terrified, confused, and angry. Rin tried to help her but the girl quickly slapped her hands away. Rin jumped back into Kagome.

"Don't touch me!" The girl yelled. Kagome backed up with Rin.

"Hey. You just tried to shot her! You should be dead at the moment! Your lucky I'm sparing your life!" InuYasha threatened. Kagome was surprised to see InuYasha so threatening. He is not usually like this to humans, even if they did try and kill us.

"Oh ya? You're just a human! You can't do anything!"

"Sorry to break it to you but you're a human too." InuYasha said in annoyance.

"What made you think you could kill a demon? You're too weak." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the cave wall.

"I am not!" The girl yelled as she scrambled to her feet. Kagome was still holding her bow but the girl stared at Kagome in anger.

"I'm a demon slayer." InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other in surprise.

"No your not." InuYasha said blankly.

"We have a friend that is a demon slayer. You're nothing like her." The girl looked at him in surprise and horror at what he had just said.

"A demon slayer would never be friends with demons!" She yelled. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"Ok. I can see we got off on the wrong foot." Kagome said as she slowly walked over to the girl.

"I am Kagome and these are my friends, Rin, Shippo, and InuYasha."

"You mean your lover, InuYasha." Shippo said in his teasing voice. InuYasha instantly hit him on the head, making him wine in anger.

"What's your name?" Rin asked the girl as she grabbed onto Kagome's robe. The girl hesitated but took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"My name is Itsumi. (Pronounced E-tsu-me)"

"It is nice to meet you." Kagome said as slowly started to walk over to her.

"Ya. Nice to met the one who tried to kill you." InuYasha said with closed eyes, but he looked up when he felt an uneasy feeling. That feeling was the feeling of Kagome's piercing stare that made him feel as small as a pea.

"InuYasha." Kagome sighed. InuYasha jumped up, off the wall.

"Kagome! NO!" InuYasha jumped forward towards her but he was too late.

"Sit!" She yelled. InuYasha fell head first into the ground, eating the cave floor. Itsumi started at InuYasha, twitching on the ground, in fear.

"Please, ignore him." Kagome said with a hand on her hip.

"Why are you spending your time with humans?" Itsumi asked as Rin grabbed her hand and walked her over to the fire.

"Actually… would you believe I'm not a demon?" Kagome said as she sat down beside Rin. Itsumi looked at her in disbelief.

"That's not possible! Your aura! Your power! You can't be human!" Itsumi stuttered as she threw her hands all over the place, trying to explain and understand at the same time.

"Actually there is another way that no one knows about except for a small village." Rin said as Kagome finished making the food she had started.

"How is this possible!? Who did this to you!?" She said in a surprised and concerned voice.

"The demon god Ryota. He created these shards of poison to trick me into pricking my finger. I fell for his trap and he kidnapped me. He tried to control me and turn me into a human weapon to destroy the world. He managed to turn me half demon but he did not succeed in his plan, as you can see." Itsumi listened to Kagome's story in aw and.

"Now we are trying to stop one of his henchmen who is trying to get this necklace." Kagome held up her necklace and Itsumi looked at it in confusion.

"Why is he trying to get your necklace?" She asked as she watched Kagome get back to cooking.

"This is the sacred necklace of balance and protection. It can give the one who has it amazing power if you learn how to use it properly." Kagome pored the hot water into the Ninja food bowl and handed it to InuYasha who took it with a huff.

"If you don't mind me asking… why do you have the necklace?" Kagome stopped and stared at the fire. She never thought of that question. Why did she have the necklace? Why did Masyko give her the necklace? There are so many other people in the world that would be much better suited to find all the powers.

"I actually don't know. A god gave it to me and said that I have to learn to use it." Itsumi looked at Kagome in disbelief.

"A god gave you the necklace!?" She said as Kagome poured water into another Ninja food bowl.

"Ya. At first she gave it to me to protect me but after Ryota was defeated, she let me keep it." Kagome sat and thought. She just turned into a demon with powers she still needs to learn to use and now she has to find and control ten other powers? That's too much for her to handle. She was still trying to get over the fact that she was a half demon.

"So a god gave you a sacred necklace for no reason?" Itsumi asked bluntly.

"Of course not." InuYasha snapped as he watched as Kagome's face darken of depression.

"So then why does she have a necklace like that? Why would a god give a random girl a sacred necklace? On top of that, she is now a half demon! Why give a demon a necklace like that!" Itsumi said in surprise as she jumped up.

"Look. You seem like a nice person… demon… thing… but I just..." Itsumi stopped as she slowly looked to the ground.

"My family was killed by Naraku years ago. I was the only server of my village he attacked. I don't have trust in people or demons. I'm sorry I tried to kill you but I made a promise to my father before he died that I would kill every demon that crossed my path." Itsumi said with fists and arms at her side.

"You'll kill any demon that crosses your path? Even the good ones? Not all demons are bad. Shippo is a fox demon and he is the sweetest little thing you could ever meet!" Kagome said as she picked up Shippo.

"InuYasha has his moments but he has good intentions and a good heart." Kagome said as she looked at him with caring eyes. InuYasha couldn't help but smile back at her. Itsumi was confused.

"InuYasha? But he's a human." She said as she looked at him with confusion.

"No. He is a half demon as well." Itsumi froze in surprise.

"Not all demons are bad. We know several demons and half demons that want nothing but to find their place in the world." Itsumi looked at Kagome as she explained.

"I know that what happened to you and your family is terrible… but we defeated Naraku. It's ok to kill demons, but you should only kill the ones that do harm for bad reasons."

"That's what we do… or what we did." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms again.

"What you did?" Itsumi asked in confusion.

"We were the ones who defeated Naraku. We traveled across the land looking for the sacred jewel shards to stop him." Kagome explained. Shippo nudged her arm.

"With the help of some of our friends of course." Kagome corrected as she smiled down at Shippo.

"Why don't you stay with us and help us? You certainly have a good ame." InuYasha jumped up in surprise.

"Kagome! We don't need anyone else! We already have Rin here and Shippo, plus your our archer." InuYasha said in a huff.

"InuYasha. If you haven't noticed, I didn't bring a bow and why can't she come? She is after demons like us. She has good intentions. She could help us." Kagome said as she stood up.

"No. No way are we taking her. That's just one more thing for me to lug around." Kagome walked over to him and grabbed one of his long pieces of hair on the side of his head.

"Aw! Watch it!" He yelled as Kagome pulled him towards her.

"If you may have forgotten, I AM A HUMAN TOO!" She yelled. InuYasha jumped back as Kagome let go of his hair.

"No your not! Not anymore!" He yelled back.

"That can change!" InuYasha stared at her in disbelief, then stared at the ground. Did she not what to be a half demon? He never thought about this before. He had just assumed she was ok with it.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story starts off a little slow

But I Promise You It's Worth It!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

So this story is getting pretty long...

ha... haha...

It may be the same as the last book... or a little less.

I'm glad you guys are liking the story though!

It makes me so happy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Realization**

Kagome watched InuYasha's face saden. She didn't realize what she had said until after. Then it hit her. Did she like being half demon? Did she hate being a half demon? InuYasha was thinking the same thing. InuYasha felt heavy. If she didn't like being a half demon does that mean she didn't like half demons? Was InuYasha just a burden to her? No. She loved him… didn't she?

"InuYasha. I didn't..." Kagome pause. She didn't know what to say. The room was quiet. Shippo and Rin were glancing at each other then back at Kagome and InuYasha. Itsumi felt awkward. She didn't know them very well and she didn't know if she should say something or not.

"Umm… I will take my leave." Kagome slowly turned to look at her. InuYasha started feeling angry. He was angry at Kagome but he was angry with Itsumi. He was angry at her for coming. If she didn't come, Kagome wouldn't have said anything. If she hadn't come… InuYasha wouldn't have heard those hurtful words. Those three words broke his heart.

"Are you sure? There will be more demo-"

"Leave." InuYasha said angrily. Kagome wiped her head around to see him. His eyes were dark with anger and he had clenched fists. Kagome new it was her fault but she didn't know why he was taking it out on Itsumi. Itsumi hesitated but walked over to her bow and arrows and grabbed them. She started walking until Kagome walking in front of her.

"No. You don't have to go. You can stay for the ni-"

"I said leave!" InuYasha yelled as he stared at Itsumi. Itsumi jumped and tried to get around Kagome but as she stepped out of the cave, Kagome grabbed her arm and then turned to stare at InuYasha.

"InuYasha. It is dangerous outside. We can't make her leave." InuYasha stared at Kagome but then ran off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Itsumi. I need you to stay here and look after Shippo and Rin. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-ya. No problem." She stuttered. Everyone watched as Kagome raced off into InuYasha's direction.

"Why did I say that? What was I thinking? Of course InuYasha is upset. I'm so stupid. He probably thinks I hate him!" She said to herself as she ran. She ended up finding a river. She looked around and then spotted him sitting on a big rock in the middle of the river. Kagome slowly walked towards the river and then jumped on the rock, landing on it gently.

"Did you mean that?" InuYasha asked after a long time as he stared at the sky.

"No. InuYasha. I didn't mean to say that." Kagome said as she sat down and stared at him with pained eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kagome New what he meant. She sat with her legs tucked into her chest as she wrapped her arms around herself. Did she mean what she said or did she not? She wanted to be back to normal. She didn't want to have all the responsibilities or the mixed up emotions she was learning to control. But she loved being able to do the things InuYasha could do. She new that she made him happy. Being a half demon made her just that much more special to him because he knew she was ok with it. At least, he thought she was ok with it.

"Do you hate what I am?" He finally asked with a pained voice. It hurt to think about it, but it hurted him more to ask.

"Of course I don't! I love you!" Kagome said in defence. She was made at herself for making him think that. She hated herself for making him sad. He didn't say anything as he still waited for an answer to the first question.

"InuYasha." She paused, afraid of what he would say if she told him the truth.

"I don't know. I want to go back to normal. I don't want to feel mixed up inside all the time… but I don't want to go back to normal at the same time. I like being able to do the things you do. I like being the same as you… I don't know." InuYasha slowly turned his head to look at her with sorrow but to his surprise, she was crying.

"Maybe if I go back to normal, all the responsibilities I have with this necklace might disappear." She cried. InuYasha looked at her with carrying eyes.

"I-I-If I go back to normal, all theses mixed up feelings inside might disappear." She stuttered. InuYasha watched as she cried into her arms that were wrapped around herself. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. He was a human which means he doesn't have his demon powers, but he could still smell the sweet scent of cherry blossom. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his robe. She took in his sent. It was different now. He now smelled like morning dew. The kind of dew that was thick and foggy. They stayed like this for a long time.

"Kagome. I'm sorry." Kagome was confused. She looked up at him. He was starting at the sky.

"Sorry for what?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes still. InuYasha slowly turned his head to look at her and then he hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were this hurt." He said as he bared his head into her neck.

"I didn't want you to know." She said as she hugged him back.

"I don't like it when people see my pain. It's been so hard to take control over my emotions. There so mixed up that I don't know what is what anymore." She paused as she took a deep breath.

"Is this how you feel all the time?" InuYasha thought. He did feel like that, that's partly why he doesn't know if he wants to be full demon or full human. He knew that if he turned demon, he might end up hurting Kagome. But he also knew that if he was human, he would lose all his powers. This mixed up feel was also the reason why he couldn't get over Kikyo.

"Yes. I do feel that way… but only when I'm half demon. When I turn human or demon, I know exactly what I want and what to do." He mumbled into her neck, give her goosebumps. He didn't want Kagome to see his pained face. They pulled away as Kagome tried to wipe her eyes.

"Do you like being half demon?" Kagome asked after a long pause. She was looking up at the sky. InuYasha looked at her then up at the sky as well. The sun was starting to come up. The sky was turning a faint pink colour.

"No. Everyone hates me and no one understands how I feel… except for you. If I could live with you for the rest of my life, being half demon would be bearable. I wouldn't have to worry about anything." Kagome looked at InuYasha in pain. She now knew how hard it was for him. She shared his pain, his sorrow, his worry, his doubts, but mostly, his hope. She felt the same way. If she stayed half demon, it would be bad because she be with him. InuYasha slowly turned his head to look at her. As the sky changed, InuYasha started to feel himself change. His human self was reluctant to let go. Before he changed, he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. When they opened their eyes, InuYasha was back to normal again.

"We should go check on them. I left Itsumi with them." InuYasha looked at her in surprise.

"You did WHAT!?" He yelled in panic.

"Come on!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand and started to run back to the cave. As they ran, InuYasha kept mumbling about Sesshōmaru and Rin the whole way there. When they got back to the cave, Rin was laughing as Itsumi through her hands in the air. She looked like she was telling a story as she stomped around the cave. Shippo was sitting in Rin's lap as he laughed along with her. When InuYasha and Kagome stepped into the cave, Itsumi froze with her back to them. She then slowly turned around and looked at them in embarrassment.

"How much of that did you see?" She asked. Kagome giggled.

"On,y you stomping around." InuYasha teased. Itsumi jumped back in surprise as she looked at him. He had white, long hair, white ears, fangs, and claws. He looked like another version of Kagome but with different coloured hair and ears.

"I ain't going to hurt you." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms. Before anyone could say anything, Rin jumped to her feet, as she held Shippo.

"Itsumi is staying!" She announces as she danced around. Kagome smiled softly at her. InuYasha, on the other hand, huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I want to help. If this "god" is as powerful as you say he is, you may need more help. I was also thinking… about what you said earlier. I would like to kill only bad demons. I was hoping I could learn more about demons as I travel with you." She said shyly.

"We would be glad to have you tag along!" Kagome said in her cheery voice. InuYasha sighed as he watched Kagome start putting away their things.

"Rin, Shippo. Are you tired?" Kagome asked as she looked up at them. They were fast asleep. Shippo was once again in Rin's lap as she leaned against the wall.

"I'll take them if you take the bag again InuYasha." Kagome said as she gestured to Rin, Shippo, and Itsumi.

"Oh no. I'm ok. I have my own way of traveling around." She bent down and punched a bitten on her shews. She started floating.

"This is a family heirloom. They are called Hikōgutsu (flying shoes - Pronounced Ke-ko-tsu) They help me get everywhere." She explained.

"That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed. She then froze and remembered that Rin and Shippo were sleeping. Kagome then remembered that the shoes reminded her of the shoes one of the thunder brothers was wearing so long ago. She then remembered how she had called InuYasha her lover to get them to find him. She never imagined that it would actually be true. She giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" InuYasha huffed with a glare.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She said and then walked over to Rin and Shippo. She gently picked them up and then everyone was off.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story starts off a little slow

But I Promise You It's Worth It!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

So I was going to post this chapter last week,

but I got busy and never got time.

 **NOW I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER!**

Please, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bad Memories**

Along the way, InuYasha and Kagome got into an argument about how Shippo was a valuable aspect of the term. Shippo was hurt that InuYasha thought he was not very useful, but in the end, after a couple sit's, InuYasha agreed that without Shippo Kagome may have been long gone one to many times. At some point, Kagome started to tell Itsumi about their own adventures long ago.

"After we defeated Naraku, I got pulled into the jewel. InuYasha came in after me." Kagome explained. She didn't actually know that InuYasha created a portal to the underworld to get to her. InuYasha never told her his side of the story and he wasn't playing on telling her now. Everyone was listening intently because no one, except InuYasha and Kagome, knew what happened next.

"The demons in the Shikon Jewel tried to make me make a selfish wish." InuYasha didn't like remembering this. If he was a second to late, he would have lost Kagome forever.

"What was the wish?" Shippo asked what was one everyone's mind.

"The wish it wanted me to make was to go back to my world and never return." InuYasha clenched his fist as he remembering what the demons had told him.

"If Kagome makes the wish, she will be trapped in the Shikon Jewel and be forced to battle us for eternity." InuYasha shook his head as he started to feel pain and anger by the memory.

"The thing about the wish is that no one actually new that the Shikon Jewel never actually granted their wish. There was only one way to destroy the Jewel and that was to make the one and only correct wish. It was said that if you made that wish, the Jewel would be purified and would disappear from this world forever. When I heard InuYasha's voice in the darkness, I wanted to see him. I didn't want to be alone, but I also didn't know if I should wish to see him. We were both trapped in the jewel. I knew then what I had to do. The Jewel wanted me to make a wish but I had no wish. I knew that InuYasha would come for me. I believed in him and I still do." She said with a smile. InuYasha looked back at her and saw her smile. He looked at her in a little surprise because he had never heard this side of the story. He thought it would have been much worse than it already was.

"What happened next?!" Shippo asked in excitement. Kagome giggled as she looked back at Shippo, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"He come for me. I believed in him and he came. He saved me. If it wasn't for he, the darkness and the Jewel would have swallowed me, forcing me to make a wish I would have regretted." She said as she looked up ahead with sorrow in her eyes.

"If he saved you… then why were you gone for so long?" Shippo asked as he got sad.

"I did make a wish." Everyone, except InuYasha, gasped in surprise.

"But you just sai-"

"Let me finish." Kagome giggled as she Interrupted the impatience Shippo.

"I wished for the Shikon Jewel to be gone forever and it did… but the Shikon Jewel was the only way for me to get to and from this time." She explained.

"Without the Shikon Jewel, I was stuck in my world. The Bone Eaters Well did not work." Kagome could feel Shippo leaning forward.

"Until." She paused, leaving everyone in suspense.

"Until I wished to see him again." She said as she looked at InuYasha. InuYasha did not look back. He blushed and didn't want the others to see. Kagome smiled at him as he got flustered and started to look around.

"So you made the correct wish after all?" Itsumi asked. Kagome gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"I did. I almost didn't, but thanks to InuYasha… I did." Everyone looked at him as Kagome had finished her story. InuYasha could feel their stares.

"So… that's it?" Shippo asked. Everyone thought he was talking about the story but he wasn't. He was talking about InuYasha and Kagome. He wanted to know what happened with them after that. How were they still so close after three years? What made their bond so special? How did InuYasha save Kagome? He is to dense to think about anyone but himself. He wanted answers and he wouldn't stop until he got them.

 **...**

At night, everyone settled down by some trees. The girls had taken a nice bath in some hot springs they had come across while InuYasha sulked about wasting valuable time. InuYasha and Shippo were sitting at the fire while the girls got dressed. Rin was the first to join them and she sat right beside InuYasha.

"InuYasha?"

"Ya? What is it?" InuYasha questioned as he opened one eye and was surprised by Rin's face. He then opened both eyes in surprise but then slowly closed them again as he relaxed. He was lying down on his side in front of the fire as he rested his head in his hand that was raised up.

"How come you and Kagome sound so close and yet no one ever sees you two hugging or kissing?" InuYasha shoot into a sitting position as he looked at her in surprise. For a kid, she sure knows how to bring up an awkward conversation without a second thought.

"What are you talking about?!" InuYasha said as he got flustered and annoyed, not knowing what to say. He didn't know if Kagome wanted their friends to find out about them or gradually find out. He didn't know if they even knew about anything. As soon as Rin was about to speak, the girls appeared and sat down. InuYasha felt relieved as he layed back down and closed his eyes. Rin sighed in annoyance and then walked over to Kagome, who was taking food out of her bag.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome gave her a warm smile.

"What is it Rin?" She asked as she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her.

"How come you and InuYasha sound so close and yet no one ever sees you two hugging or kissing?" Kagome quickly felt flustered as she didn't know what to say. She new that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo already knew because they saw them, but she didn't know what to say to Rin, an eleven year old girl who was more mature than the average teen. She took a deep breath and then looked at him with a smile.

"Come closer." Kagome said, and she did without a second thought. Kagome leaned over to her ear.

"InuYasha doesn't want to many people to know about use." She said with a giggle. Rin's eyes widened at the new information.

"Shhhh. He can't find out I told you." She said as she put a finger up to her mouth. Rin nodded, and with that, Kagome went back to getting food. Rin walked away with a grin on her face as she walked up to Shippo. She whispered something in his ear.

"I already kn-" He stopped as she continued to whisper into his ear. Shippo grind. InuYasha slowly opening one eyes as he felt something uneasy. He quickly jumped up in surprise at the sight of Shippo and Rin's mischievous grins. The air around them was dense as they giggled. InuYasha slowly walked over to Kagome with taking his eyes off of them, after they would do something the minute he looked away.

"Kagome… ummm… I'm going to sit… here…" He said slowly and nervously as he hid behind her. She looked at Shippo and Rin and then laughed. Shippo was excited for their plan. He had a whole bunch of new tricks up his sleeves and was ready to use them.

 **...**

After dinner, everyone went to bed. Kagome gave Itsumi her spare sleeping bag, Rin and Shippo sleep cuddled up to each other, and InuYasha sleep beside Kagome, in his same side position, with his arm around Kagome's waist. She cuddled into him and had an arm over his arm, holding him tightly. The fire was out and it was quite. All you could hear was the sound of crickets in the breeze until InuYasha jerked awake. He quickly looked over to see if he had woken Kagome. When he saw she was still asleep, he sat up slowly. InuYasha shook his head trying to stop unpleasant memories from returning.

He remembered the time Kikyo had tried to kill him while making Kagome watch the whole thing. She kissed him and then he remembered Kagome's terrified and pained face after all of that. He shook his head once more making another unpleasant memories appear. One after another. He couldn't stop them from coming, until he remembered what happened in the Shikon Jewel.

"When Kagome gives into the fear of the darkness…" he remembered the demons say. For some reason this memory stayed with him. It lingered in his mind as if it was waiting for something. He looked over at Kagome. She had rolled over to her other side and was facing InuYasha. She looked so peaceful. So calm. So beautiful. He laid down on his side again and looked at her. Her hair glittered and dance in the breeze, filling the air with her sweet aroma. InuYasha wrapped an arm around her again and pulled her close, baring his head into her neck. He slowly felt himself drift off to sleep with a question on his mind.

"Why did I remember all those things?"

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story starts off a little slow

But I Promise You It's Worth It!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone**

Sorry I've been gone for a long time.

I've got some family problems going on right now.

 **But I had time to make this chapter for you all!**

 **This Chapter Is Very Intense! Be Prepared!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **What Does He Want?**

Everyone jumped to there feet in surprise from a very loud sound. It sounded like a scream but also sounded like a growl at the same time. They had just woken up. InuYasha quickly went into protector mode and put a hand around Kagome's waist. He was so used to doing it, it came natural. Kagome and InuYasha listened carefully to the sounds. No one could hear as well as they did.

"I think it came from over there." Kagome said as she pointed to some very tall trees. They could have fooled Kagome into thinking they were the Sacred Tree if they weren't in such a big cluster. The group quickly headed towards the forest, leaving their things behind.

"What do you think it was?" Shippo asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. It sounded a little human but I don't smell any human scents or blood." InuYasha said as he thought.

"It's probably a demon." He said as they ran. They stopped in a clearing in the trees. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm and looked up at him.

"I know." He said with a growl. He was thinking the same thing Kagome was. This scent is the same scent from the castle. A sound came from the bushes and InuYasha immediately took out Tessaiga. Then they heard more movement from behind them, both sides, and then from all around them. It stopped as quickly as it came. They were all waiting. They heard a menacing laugh. Kagome and InuYasha recognized that laugh. It was the same laugh from the night Kagome was kidnaped and the same laugh InuYasha heard when he got to the castle.

"It's him." InuYasha said in a low voice so only the others could hear. Kagome thought for a second. Why did it not take as long as they thought it would to find him, and why would he drag them to him if he already knew where they were in the first place? It didn't make sense. If he wanted they necklace, he should have made his plan more strategically.

"Ah Kagome! So nice to see you again!" The voice said. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the the sound.

"I'm a little sad that the plan didn't work but that's ok, I didn't think it would work in the first place. I can see your a half demon, so I guess it did sort of work. Ryota was too quick to get the plan into action." He said in a sad voice.

"Anyway. Enough about that. It seems that my message was passed on. Very good." He paused.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome looked around frantically. InuYasha noticed this and he put his arm around her waist to calm her down. She was not scared of Miko. She was more scared of the memories that came back to her. When she felt InuYasha's arm wrap around her waist, she calmed down.

"Why do you hang out with a group that is so useless? You are ten times more powerful than them combined and you always have bin. I would say you're one of the most powerful huma-" He paused.

"Living beings in the world." He corrected himself. He appeared in the tree that was in front of the group. The tree was a little ways away but it was close enough to make the group feel uneasy. Something wasn't right here. They were missing something. When she didn't answer his question, he sighed in pain.

"So you don't know, I take it?" He asked. Kagome still didn't answer. She was trying to figure out what they were missing. Then it hit her. The moving in the bushes. She quickly looked up at Miko in horror as she figured it out. She could feel the demonic power surround the group. He wasn't after the necklace. He was after the group. He wanted to get rid of the very ones who defeated Naraku and other powerful demons. Once they were gone, he could succeed in his original plan. The same plan Ryota had. To take over the world. She watched a grin plastered on his face and she knew he knew that she found out his plan.

"WATCH OUT!" Kagome shouted, and without thinking, she pushed away from InuYasha. A light appeared from the necklace and then everyone went flying backwards. Kagome looked at her hands. It was the same thing that happened when she had the Shikon Jewel inside of her. She quickly looked around her as she watched another being appear from the bushes. It was black and misty looking, almost like a shadow. Before she could do anything another light appeared from her necklace, and then it went black.

 **...**

InuYasha watched as Kagome looked at Miko in horror. He then felt her hands start shaking.

"WATCH OUT!" She yelled. InuYasha felt Kagome push him away. Quickly after, he saw a bright light and then slammed against a tree. He groaned in pain but quickly opened his eyes and saw Rin and a Shippo flying in the air. He jumped up to catch them but Itsumi bete him to it. He watched as she flew into the air and caught them, but the speed they were going at sent the three of them flying backwards. He tried to grab them but missed and watched as they hit a tree. He went to run to them but he then heard moving in the bushes. He turned to look at Kagome who was standing in the middle of it. Something came out of the bushes but it was moving too fast for his eyes to see. It was moving in a black blur. Before he knew it, a bright light appeared and then disappeared, leaving nothing but dust behind.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he ran to the spot she used to be standing in. She was gone. There was nothing there but dust, dirt, her blood, and her scent. He froze. Her scent shouldn't be here if she was gone.

"What did you do with Kagome!" He demanded as he looked around. She was still here in the forest. Miko shook his head.

"Apparently nothing. If I did do something, there would have been no more forest. I was trying out my new powers but apparently she is much stronger than I thought. She purified my demonic power." InuYasha growled at him.

"But you said she was-"

"I know what I said." Miko said blankly.

"I had a special power ready for her but she seemed to have ruined my plan, again. I do wonder where she is though." He said as he looked around. InuYasha was surprised. He thought Miko knew what happened, but he didn't. That worried him even more.

"That necklace though. It is more troubling than she is." He mumbled.

"That necklace seems to have a protective spell around her. It's quite annoying." He said blankly to InuYasha.

"It may be more useful than I thought." He said out loud to himself.

"I shall take my leave now." Miko said and then disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" But it was too late. He was gone. InuYasha quickly looked around, trying to spot Kagome.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he looked around. He looked over at the group who was still passed out at the bottom of the tree. He didn't have time to worry about them. He needed to find Kagome. He remembered that Shippo learned a new type of healing magic. He had used it on one of the twins when they had scraped there knee. He walked over to them and nudge Shippo. He jumped up in defence mode and hit, not very hard, InuYasha on the head. InuYasha took a deep breath as he tried not to hit him back.

"Shippo. I need you to look after Rin and Itsumi. I need to go find Kagome." He said as he stood up.

"Kagome's missing?!" He yelled in surprise.

"I'll find her." He said and then started running towards her sent.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This story starts off a little slow

But I Promise You It's Worth It!

 _ **COMMENT**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't Forget To** ** _Favorite_** **and** ** _Follow_** **The Story To** ** _Get All Updates_** **!**


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**!IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

 _ **\- PLEASE READ -**_

So I don't want to make any promises about the story but I have some news.

I'm going to be working on one chapter at a time. The list will go like this:

 ** _\- Hide Me_**

 ** _\- (InuYasha x Kagome) Unforgettable Memories_** _(Because It's actually already done, I just haven't posted it)_

 ** _\- Natsu Needs Help_** _(Because, honestly, who even knows how many times I have restarted that story and re posted it... I need to finish that...)_

 ** _\- (InuYasha x Kagome) Book 2: Kagome And The Sacred Necklace_**

I want to apologize for all the delays on every story.

I actually lost (InuYasha x Kagome) Book 2: Kagome And The Sacred Necklace and I have to try and get it back.

 _ **(This will be posted on all stories)**_


End file.
